That Day
by Anime-BooksForDays
Summary: Marinette has been feeling guilty ever since that day. Ever since bullying Lila as Ladybug, everyone hated her. How will Marinette react towards Lila's second day of school.
Lila entered the school. Everyone was talking so avidly and so carefree, but as soon as someone spotted her, everyone looked at her. Then they're conversations became quieter, and they're whispers were not about what they were talking about moments before.

Now it was about how Lila was a liar, a 'Super Liar'. How she didn't accept Ladybug's heartfelt apology. How there was no way any of them should trust her.

"Well, looky, looky. If it isn't the Liar herself. You know, in Paris we hate liars." Chloe taunted out loud so everyone, especially Lila could hear.

Lila looked down, _It's Ladybug's fault this is happening to me. It's all her fault_. She trudged her way through the group of students, who avoided her like a plague.

She heard one comment that made her cringe internally, "Better watch out. I heard that if you touch her, you'll get infected with 'ILD', Impulsive Lying Disease."

Lila made a run for it. She entered her classroom. One, which she had with Adrien. But not that it mattered anymore. Adrien would never forgive her for all the lies she had told him. And Ladybug has him under her fingertips.

 _Ladybug. Ladybug. Ladybug_! All her problems were surrounded by that yoyo toting super heroine that everyone loves.

Lila didn't take a seat, she wasn't aware of which ones were taken. So she just stood, leaning against the teacher's desk. She had no one to talk to. No one wanted to talk to her. Nor touch her, or even look at her.

When the bell rang, Lila dreaded it. She watched as students piled in. They glanced at her and scoffed or sighed. Some, like Chloe and Sabrina, chose to not even acknowledge. Then Adrien walked in. He saw her and then quickly looked away, Lila felt her heart break at that. She just wanted him to love her, like he loved that red suited tramp.

"Class, as you can see we have a new student. Her name is-"

"Super Liar!" Someone with pink hair shouted from the back of the class. Multiple people laughed and made some other comments that were filled with rudeness.

"Alix! March yourself outside right now!" Miss Bustier demanded. She tried to calm everyone down and once they were, she turned to Lila who was looking down at herself with self-pity.

"Alya had been transferred to another class, so you'll sit in her seat, next to-"

"Ahh!" a girl with dark blue hair in twin pigtails came rushing into class and tripping. Nearly everyone laughed but a red haired boy in the back, Adrien, and the boy next to him.

"-Marinette." Miss Bustier finished her sentence as she looked at Marinette.

"Sorry, sorry. I-uh-I slept in again. I'm so sorry Miss Bustier." Marinette said and then quickly sat in her seat.

"Marinette, I hope you won't mind having Lila sit next to you, since Alya transferred classes." Miss Bustier smiled.

"Don't let her sit next to Marinette! Marinette will be corrupted if she's next to her!" Kim snickered.

Marinette shot a look back at Kim, and then turned to Lila, "Sure, she can sit." She smiled her brightest and Lila smiled a bit at her kindness.

Lila rushed over and sat next to Marinette. And as soon as she was seated Miss Bustier began her lesson

"Hi, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You can call me Marinette or whatever."

"Aren't you scared of getting ILD?" Lila asked, trying to figure out this girl. She's the only one who has even spoken to her since she came here.

"Isn't that interstitial lung disease?" Marinette asked, completely lost.

"Not to this school it isn't." Lila responded sadly. "Everyone hates me."

Marinette grabbed Lila's shoulders and turned her to face her, she smiled so brightly and kindly, "I can be your friend. No matter what, you can count on me, Lila."

Lila stared at the sweet, innocent girl before her. Before she could even control herself, Lila burst into tears and hugged Marinette tightly. Her tears were ruining Marinette coat, but Marinette simply pointed at the door to Miss Bustier, who smiled and nodded. Understanding what Marinette was asking for.

Marinette led Lila out the classroom who were all staring at the unusual duo. Lila was still crying and sobbing. Marinette held her and calmed her down enough.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Everyone hates me because I'm a liar." Lila hiccupped.

"Everyone lies, there's no reason to single a single person out. I've lied a lot of times before too. And so have they. They just want someone to make fun of. But don't worry, Lila, I've got your back." Marinette smiled again.

Lila stared into Marinette's eyes, and smiled, "Thank you, Mari."

"Anytime, Li."

After that day, Lila clung to Marinette like a leech. But Marinette didn't mind.

After all, it was her fault Lila was hated...


End file.
